This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of adsorbates for use in drug delivery systems and to the adsorbates and drug formulations thereby obtained.
It is frequently desirable to delay the release of an active substance from a pharmaceutical formulation in vivo. For example, it may be desirable to delay release of the active substance within the body so that the active substance is released at a particular target site. Various coated tablets are available which are resistant to gastric juices but which are readily soluble in the higher pH environment of the small intestine. Various controlled absorption pharmaceutical formulations are also available which have a particular dissolution pattern, resulting in a controlled absorption of the active substance and, therefore, more effective medication.
The use of many active substances in therapy is complicated by solubility problems. In the case of some insoluble drugs like nifedipine co-precipitates thereof with certain polymers are known, said co-precipitates having been formed into tablets by conventional tabletting procedures. Such co-precipitates however normally require a polymer to active drug ratio exceeding 3:1 in order to be effective in producing products characterised by high bioavailability with prompt peak blood levels.
Pharmaceutical formulations based on an absorbate of a drug within a cross-linked polymer, such as cross-povidone, are also known. Furthermore, solid, rapidly absorbable medicament formulations comprising a dihydropyridine, polyvinylpyrrolidone with an average molecular weight of 15,000 to 50,000 and cross-linked insoluble polyvinylpyrrolidone are known from EP-A-No. 0 167 909.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drug delivery system wherein the bioavailability of an otherwise poorly bioavailable, active substance is enhanced and effective controlled and sustained release formulations thereof can be produced.